A Birthday Wish
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Sam is about to turn 24….he only has one wish to see a special someone he had lost. Oneshot. JxS [oneshot]


**A Birthday Wish**

**Authors note: This is my first Supernatural story ever! I hope that you all enjoy it and please read and review you! I own nothing….I wish I owned Jared and Jensen…. well enjoy!**

**Summary: Sam is about to turn 24….he only has one wish to see a special someone he had lost. One-shot**

Sam Winchester sat on the floor of his room. He was about to become twenty four in twenty minutes. He remembered when he was little, he would wish that he was richer than Donald Trump or he would get married to Marilyn and wish that she wasn't dead. But this year, he was going to wish the unthinkable.

He looked in front of him and looked at the Ouija board that was set out in front of him. He was happy to know that Dean was sound asleep in the other room. If he were awake and in that room, Sam would never hear the end of it.

Sam looked at the clock once more. Ten minutes. He put his fingers on the message indicator and he closed his eyes, concentrating hard on his only wish. This has been a wish he wished would come true since he was twenty two. He opened his eyes for a quick second. Eight minutes. He closed his eyes once more. He hoped that his wish would come true….

"I wish to commune with the spirit of Jessica Moore." He waited for a few minutes, hoping that her spirit would appear to him in some way. Since she died, he felt guilty, thinking it was his fault that she was dead. He didn't warn her, he never told her the truth….it was his fault.

He kept his eyes closed for a few minutes longer. _She's coming…she's coming, _Sam thought silently to himself. She would never let him down on his birthday….she just couldn't do this to him now. He needed her energy in him now. He needed to see her face. He needed to feel her touch. He just needed her in general.

He opened his eyes and sighed sadly. She wasn't going to come. He knew she wasn't going to come. He felt hot tears welling up in his eyes. Why was he always doing and wishing for stupid things that would never happen. He looked down at the floor and cried silently.

"I love you so much Jess."

About a minute after he said that, he felt an arm wrap around his neck. He turned and gasped at who he saw. It was Jessica. She was here! His wish actually did come true! She smiled at him sweetly.

"Hi Sammy….happy birthday." Sam put a hand on her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Yes….she was real.

"I didn't think that you would come, Jess." Jessica's smile faded away sadly. She looked up at the clock. Ten to twelve midnight. She looked into his eyes, a tear falling from her eyes.

"Sam….I can't stay. I made a deal with the demon to let me stay here until twelve midnight. Right after that, I have to return to heaven. I'm sorry Sam." Sam stared at her, feeling like he was about to break down crying. He let a tear fall from his eye.

"Oh Jess I'm so sorry! I should have told you the truth! I should have told you who I really was. Because of me, you are dead. Because of me you are gone. That's not fair at all. I am the one who should have died. Not you. Please Jess I am so sorry." He lowered his head and began to cry silently. He knew that Jess didn't like to see him cry, but he couldn't help it; he was why she was dead.

Jess cupped his chin in her hand and made him look back at her. She had a very small smile on her face. When Sam saw her smile, he stopped crying. Jess was really the only person who could make him feel better. She had some kind of power that made him feel good about himself.

"Sam….I only have five more minutes left until I have to go. Kiss me now….kiss me before I'm gone again." Sam looked into her eyes and saw the beauty. He cupped both of her cheeks into his hands and he kissed her. For so long, he had been wishing to kiss her one more time, to show her how much he loved her. Now he finally did. After two minutes of kissing, Jessica broke off the kiss. She looked at him, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I have to go now." Sam kissed her cheek before she stood up.

"I love you so much Jess." Jess walked over to the window and stared at the stars. Right when the clock said it was twelve midnight, Jess looked at Sam. She smiled a little smile.

"Sammy….Happy Birthday." Before Sam could say anything, she disappeared. He stared at the window where she last stood and began to sob uncontrollably. He couldn't imagine losing her again. That was not part of his birthday wish.

Sam looked at his clock for about the hundredth time. Three o'clock in the morning it read. He hadn't been asleep since Jessica had appeared to him. He didn't want to sleep, knowing that she wouldn't be sleeping next to her in his arms. He continued to cry, when suddenly, Dean came barging in. Dean had a very worried and concerned look in his eyes.

"Sam, why are you still crying man?" Sam wiped away his tears.

"Jess….she's not coming back." Dean looked at his little brother sadly. He hated to see him crying.

"Your séance didn't work?" Sam looked at him, with wide eyes. How did he find out about that?

"How did you know that I did a séance?" Dean shrugged his shoulders and he sat on the bed across from his little brother.

"I could hear you from the other room. And I could hear you and Jessica talking. I also heard what you said to her." Sam looked at him shocked. Sam knew he was talking about when Sam was blaming himself for Jessica's death. Sam looked the other way. He hoped Dean would get the picture that he didn't want to talk about it. To his shock, Dean still went on.

"Sam this has got to stop man. Jess knows it wasn't your fault! She knows that you were protecting her. Jessica doesn't blame you for that! If she did, she wouldn't have come here tonight to celebrate your birthday! Stop blaming yourself for her death Sam! None of it was your fault! Jessica doesn't want this fro you!" Sam looked at his older brother and nodded his head in agreement. Jessica wouldn't want this for him. He nodded; a small smile on his face.

"You're right Dean….thank you. You're an awesome brother." Dean gave him a 'no duh' look.

"Please tell me something that I don't know!" Sam laughed as Dean got off of his bed.

"Well I'm tired….go to bed you freak." Sam nodded his head and watched Dean go out the door. Sam threw his head onto the pillow and fell asleep. He could have been dreaming of course, but he could have sworn, he felt Jessica in his arms as he slept.


End file.
